Naruto's Sweet Revenge
by Snowgoons
Summary: Sasuke has returnedto the Leaf Village from a highly dangerous mission but he was left paralyzed. Naruro vowed to take care of him and he develops a plan to get back at Sasuke for what he did to him and to the shinobi world and he uses Sakura and the Uchiha clan in his evil plan
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to my good friend raginspeed. This story takes place during Boruto The Movie but i ca=hanged some character's ages

Naruto sat down on his desk at the Hokage tower. A wide smile spread across his face. After all those years his childhood dream of becoming Hokage has finally became real. Madara is dead, Kaguya has been sealed and now there's peace between the Five Great Nations.

As soon as Naruto went back to his paperwork Shikamaru burst inside the Hokage's office with a scared face like he just seen a ghost.

"Naruto come quick, Sasuke has return to the village but he's paralyzed. A group of villagers found him lying in the floor outside the border"

"Are you serious?" said Naruto "Well lets go check on him"

"Sasuke has been taken to the infirmary by Lady Tsunade and Sakura" said Shikamaru.

Minutes later Naruto found Sasuke on a bed with medical ninjas observing his body. After an hour of questions Naruto found out that Sasuke killed Momoshiki and Kinshiki buy it cost him his back and he over used his chakra.

"It would take some time for Sasuke to recover his chakra" said Tsunade with a sad Sakura with a sad look on her face. Tears started coming out of her eyes.

"Granny can you fix his back like you did to Lee?" asked Naruto hopefully.

Sadly Tsunade said "I'm afraid I can't, Sasuke suffered 10 times more than Lee so I'm afraid I can't find a way to fix his broken spine"

Naruto left a shadow clone to do his work. The real Naruto spent the day watching Sasuke sleeping.

 _'_ _So karma started to get you sasuke. You might think everyone has forgiven you for what you did but I don't forgive you. You made a fool out of me during our fights and when we were kids in the Academy. So know it's my turn to return the favor'_

Naruto rose from his seat and left the hospital without saying a word.

 _'_ _I think it's time to pay Sakura a little visit. Let's see if she's in the mood for a little dirty fun.'_ A Nasty grin spread on his face

Naruto gave the door a couple of loud knocks in case Sakura was asleep in her room. A couple of seconds later she opened the door. She saw Naruto and she threw her arms around him and started to cry.

"Oh Naruto i don't know what to Lady Tsunade told me it's impossible to fix Sasuke's spine" she started to cry harder on Naruto's shirt after minutes of Naruto comforting her she calmed down but she still had her her arms around his waist. She felt something hard poking her Naruto raised her chin and a giant blush spread across her face.

"Well,well,well,looks like someone is horny" said Naruto as he started to place his fingers in her wet pussy. Sakura starting moaning with just one finger playing with her yelp in surprise when Naruto's finger went in deeper.

"When was the last time you were pleased? asked Naruto

Sakura replied "20 years but Sasuke is too lazy to please me due to his missions. He only lasts for 5 minutes then he goes to sleep. a diabolical laugh came out of Naruto which scared Sakura

' _So sasuke is weak in bed huh? This is gonna be fun'_ he thought

He asked Sakura "You wanna be fucked by a real man?"

she nodded but asked" what if someone comes in and sees us?"

"Don't worry, nobody has the key except you and Sasuke. How will teme know if he's paralyzed in the hospital he's practically a vegetable" Sakura can tell that Naruto didn't cared about sasuke's condition but she really want a man to please her and to reach places where sasuke couldn't reach due to his 2 inch dick.

"I just hope you last longer than my dear husband" she said

"Don't worry Sakura i have the 9 tail fox inside me. I have almost infinite chakra i can fuck you for hours. That's one of the benefits for being the 9 tails jinchuriki" he replied as he picked up Sakura bridal style and carried her upstairs to her room.

Naruto's revenge is about to start.

That's it for Chapter One. Sorry for leaving you guys with small chapter Next update will be a lemon, See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday i passed my story to ShadowNamikaze. I hope he keeps a good job on updating this story. Most likely there will be a new chapter today


End file.
